highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Issei Hyoudou
'Hyoudou Issei '(兵藤 一誠) is the perverted male protagonist of this series. He lives with his parents and is currently a student of Komaou Private Academy High School. His first girlfriend suddenly kills him, but Rias saves him and brings him back to life as a devil of her own clan, making him a member of the Occult Research Club. His rank is "Pawn" and his power as a devil ranks at the bottom so far, however on his left arm he wields the Sacred Gear, Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. He works hard days and nights for the sake of his master and the highest ranking devil, Rias. His goal is to one day rise in rank into a high class devil so that he can gather his own servants and create his own harem. Personality Despite the fact that he is a pervert, he attracts numerous girls around him: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Zenovia, Irina and Ravel. This is due to him wanting to protect and help them despite almost dying in the hands of his opponents. He is oblivious to the girls around him being in love with him. Combat Abilities Issei is power-support type. His Sacred Gear is Boost Gear, One of the 13 Longinus, where one of the Heavenly Dragons Ddraig The Red Dragon Emperor resides, it is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. His Sacred Gear ability is to double his power every 10 seconds, his sub ability can transfer the multiplied power to a being or object which make him great in terms of support. Issei can also use the power of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, which is to divide things. This ability was created by Issei after placing one of the Jewels of Divine Dividing on his Balance Breaker. This ability however reduces Issei's lifespan and thus was banned by Azazel. Due to his perverted nature and overwhelming sexual desire he has been known as a person who can defeat any female opponent and the females who knows him is scared on fighting him, because of this personality he achieved his balance breaker by poking Rias' Breast and gain Trianna by using this too. In volume 11 by using boost to Rias' Breast he replenish his stamina and aura. In the latest volume, Issei became the most powerful fighter in Rias's group. Synopsis In volume 4 before the meeting of the three factions he receives the St. George Dragon-slayer sword Ascalon from Michael. Due to his training in the underworld with former the Dragon King Taninim he gains great stamina that he can use when he achieved Balance Breaker, during his fight with Kuroka(Koneko's Sister) he gains the Balance Breaker after poking Rias' Breast. After Issei defeated Diodora and went to save Asia, Shalba Beelzebub appeared suddenly taking Asia with him. This causes Issei to go into despair triggering the negative emotions inside the Boost Gear thus activating the Juggernaut Drive. He in turn uses this transformation to eventually defeat Shalba at the cost of 99% of his life span as a devil, reducing it to around 100 years. Afterwards he began to undergo a treatment to recover his lost life span by Koneko using senjutsu. A side effect to this grants Issei the ability to control his boosted gear for a longer duration around 2-3 hours and can activate it multiple times. He also aquires a pair of red dragon wings however he does not yet know how to fly so he has Ddraig do it in the meantime. During his recovery Beelzebub/Satan/Devil who invented the evil piece system remodels Issei's piece to where he can use promotion at anytime without the need to gain footing on an enemy's territory. By using his promotion he is able to use knight, rook, bishop, and achieve Illegal Trianna that makes Issei's Balance Breaker Armor change to other forms using promotion. In Knight Form he can achieved a enormous speed that surpasses Sairaorg's speed but make his armor thin where it has low defence. In Rook Form he gains massive strength and defence but has a low speed due to its size. In Bishop Form he achieves an enormous magical energy which he applies to the two canons in his armor's back but it takes time to charge up. All of these forms are ranked at the power of "Ultimate-Class". In volume 10 he achieves True Queen promotion granting him power equal to that of Juggernaut Drive without the negative side effects, in this form his speed, strength, defence, and magic surpass all his other forms. Category:Devil Category:Pawn Category:Kuoh Academy